


All Tied Up

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100. Tony gets tied up...Why say more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

Waking up from his slumber, Tony DiNozzo attempted to roll over, only to find that his arms were restrained. Immediately he opened his eyes to darkness and realized he had been blindfolded.

“What the hell,” he said aloud, when a sudden sharp pain was felt across his torso. Tony became silent as he listened to the movement of another person in the room. Starting to speak again, he felt another pain whip across him, before he could even get another word out.

“Who – who are you?” Tony managed to say through his clenched jaw. Instantly, he felt someone climb over him. Through the intruders motions, he was able to figure his captor to be female. He’s had enough experience with women in bed to know the sensation of one straddling him.

“Ziva, if its you – this isn’t funny anymore!” Tony exclaimed. “Untie me now!”

The intruder simply repositioned herself over Tony’s hips and remained silent as her fingers traced his mouth and down his neck to his chest as she tweaked at his nipples causing him to wince.

He felt the presence lean down stretching along his long frame and gentle lips kissing him behind his ear, sending shivers down his back. At the same time, her nails dug in and clawed at his sides leaving a trail of distinct scratches.

Feeling like she had enough of her playtime, Tony’s late night visitor climbed off of him and turned the lights on in the room to full brightness.

She untied one of his arms and quickly removed the blindfold and ran out the door before Tony’s eyes had a chance to adjust to the sudden brightness.

Closing the door to the apartment behind her, Abby walked out to the street with a devilish grin on her face.


End file.
